


The Next Great Adventure

by Chocolate25



Series: Chocolate25’s Translations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death, English to French, Horcruxes, Kings Cross, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Harry avait saisit son visage entre ses mains. Fermant les yeux il se pencha en avant.“Je suis désolé.”“Je…”Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait plus parler.“Je sais…”“Au revoir Tom. On se reverra dans l’au-delà.”La dernière chose qu’il sentit fut un souffle chaud effleurant ses lèvres.“Avada Kedavra.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Chocolate25’s Translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830382
Kudos: 17





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The next great adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031625) by [LunaCycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCycle/pseuds/LunaCycle). 



> Hello tout le monde !  
> Je vous présente ici une traduction d’un OS Tomarry que j’ai beaucoup aimé, tant il m’a fait pleurer.  
> Ainsi, j’ai décidé de le partager avec vous.  
> Si vous savez lire l’anglais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la version originale de l’auteur!  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

“Dis moi Tom, qu’aurais-tu fait, si je t’avais dit que j’étais ton Horcruxe ?”

Ses mots n’étaient rien de plus qu’un murmure brisé dans le silence écrasant. Un silence qui résonnait tant à ses oreilles qu’il craignait qu’il ne fende son crâne en deux.  
Pas que ça importait.

Rien n’avait plus d’importance, parce qu’il chutait.

Chutait dans l’abysse d’obscurité absolue, qu’il craignait plus que tout. Peut-être même était-ce la seule chose dont il ait jamais eu peur. C’était bien au delà de son contrôle, au delà de ses connaissances, au delà de son pouvoir.

Le pouvoir.

Quelque chose qu’il avait toujours désiré, mais avait oublié pourquoi ça avait été si important pour lui, il avait oublié si longtemps auparavant. Ça avait dû avoir de l’importance, de gagner de l’influence, du pouvoir, de la connaissance… pour un but quelconque qu’il avait perdu en chemin.

Longtemps auparavant il y avait eu autre chose que la destruction et de la haine. Il avait cherché le changement… quel changement ?  
Il avait oublié… tous ses rêves et ambitions reposaient derrière une épaisse et impénétrable folie.

Mais la folie s’était aussi évanouie comme tout le reste.

Sa vision se troublait, les alentours devenant de simples ombres vacillantes devant ses yeux cramoisis, dénués de vie.

“Est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence ? Peut être… Je…”

Cette douce voix brisée pleine d’amertume et de regret était comme une berceuse murmurée par un esprit tout aussi brisé.  
C’était étrangement calmant, la voix menant à sa mort.

Il se laissa chuter encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres si accueillantes. Peut être qu’il devrait se laisser aller et embrasser l’inconnu...  
Il ferma ses yeux, respirant doucement au travers de ses lèvres gercées et ensanglantées, et apprécia le sentiment étranger d’un corps ferme et chaud soutenant le sien, ruiné et affaibli.  
Inconsciemment, il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son pire ennemi et peut être le seul être humain qui était capable de comprendre son existence toute entière et son âme, aussi brisée qu’elle l’était. 

“C’est étrange...Je pensais, que je me sentirais enfin en paix, si seulement je voyais la vie quitter tes yeux rouge sang, mais ce n’est pas le cas.  
En vérité, je pense… que je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais.  
Ça n’a aucun sens.  
Mais je n’arrive pas à me sentir soulagé. Seulement un sentiment de finalité. C’est fini. Mais quel en a été le prix...  
Peut être, que si j’avais succombé à la tentation… en tant qu’Horcruxe… j’étais égoïste. Ils auraient tous pu vivre. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser, que ça aurait pu faire la différence, si j’avais choisi un chemin différent.  
Détruire ton âme, était-ce vraiment la seule option ? Était-ce seulement ce que Dumbledore espérait… Je- Et cette stupide Prophétie. Ce truc s’est accompli tout seul… mais ça n’a plus d’importance, plus rien n’en a.  
C’est fini et il n’y a plus rien à attendre de cette vie désormais. Tous ceux que j’ai aimé sont mort depuis longtemps.”

Le flot constant de mots décousus se tarit, sa voix se brisant, à la fin de son monologue, il pleurait désespérément comme l’enfant qu’il restait en dépit de son âge. 

“Chut, Harry. Tu dis n’importe quoi.”

Utilisant toute la force qu’il lui restait, ce qui n’était pas grand chose, il se redressa légèrement, se tournant pour faire face à sa némésis, son ennemi, celui qui avait été son âme et tout ce qui lui restait. Il tendit ses bras, lentement et en tremblant, pour toucher sa peau. Capturant son visage avec de long doigts osseux il regarde ces yeux verts si dérangeants. Ils étaient de la teinte du Sortilège de la Mort.

Magnifiques.

Il pourrait se noyer dans ces orbes.

Si seulement il avait plus de temps.

“Je ne dirai pas, que j’ai des remords, car je ne le peux pas… mais j’aurais voulu… j’aurais voulu t’avoir rencontré plus tôt.”

Le “avant que mon âme ne soit déchirée, en lambeaux, avant que je ne me perde, resta silencieux.”

“À une époque différente… tu aurais pu me guérir…”

Closant la distance entre eux il pressa ses lèvres si fines et froides contre celles chaudes et pleines comme des pétales de rose. Son ennemi avait un goût de cendre, de sang et de rédemption. La chose la plus douce qu’il ait jamais goûté.

Rouge plongeant dans le vert.

Il s’appuya contre le corps plus petit, en savourant la chaleur tout en faisant courir sa main droite au travers de ces cheveux noirs indisciplinés.  
L’autre pressa son corps contre le sien, pour percevoir le battement régulier de son cœur.  
Pour un moment il entretenu l’idée enfantine de ne jamais plus le lâcher, de tenir le garçon si fin contre lui pour toujours.  
Mais sa force disparaissait peu à peu et le restant d’éclat de son âme tenta d’échapper de la prison qu’était son corps désormais tout à fait mortel.

Il le laissa partir.  
Se reculant à contrecœur, il plongea une dernière fois ses regard dans ces yeux vert vibrants.

“Vingt ans de guerre… tu as été la seule constante durant tout ce temps, la seule chose qui me gardait sain d’esprit, et que va-t-il arriver, désormais? Tous tes Mangemorts sont morts, hormis une poignée, la résistance est presque détruite… tout est chaos.  
Ça devrait être différent. Je devrais m’en réjouir. Je devrais te tuer de suite, non pas chercher réconfort dans les bras de mon ennemi… Je devrais… Je-“  
“Oui…”

Un sifflement empli de tendresse, une promesse silencieuse.

“Tu devrais me tuer… mais ce n’est pas terminé… pas encore… bientôt. Rien ne peut l’empêcher. Tu le sais… pas vrai ? Peut être que tu l’as toujours su…”  
“Oui, je sais. C’est inévitable.  
Pour quoi est-ce que nous combattions, si ça doit finir comme ça ?  
Avec notre monde détruit ?  
Tom… J’aurais souhaité, pouvoir changer les choses… retourner en arrière… tout refaire… je-”

“Tu divagues encore.”

“Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.”

“Finis-en, Harry. Peut être que nous pourrons de nouveau recommencer.

“Peut être que nous pourrons… Tom ?”

Il avait fermé les yeux, respirer devenait difficile.

“Chut. Tout va bien.”

Le garçon avait saisit son visage entre ses mains. Fermant les yeux il se pencha en avant.

“Je suis désolé.”

“Je…”

Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait plus parler.

“Je sais…”

“Au revoir Tom. On se reverra dans l’au-delà.”

La dernière chose qu’il sentit fut un souffle chaud effleurant ses lèvres.

“Avada Kedavra.”

Le sort sonnait comme le serment d’un amant.  
Une lumière verte aveuglante sortit de la paume du jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau, et il ne sentit plus rien.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Voir la supposée source de tous les regret, haine et chagrin de ce monde mourir dans ses bras était une chose étrange.  
Il avait pensé que Voldemort serait toujours là.  
Peut être qu’il l’avait même espéré, ces dernières années, car il avait été sa seule raison de rester en vie.  
Comme il était parti désormais il ne lui restait rien.

Rien que de la cendre et une terre brûlée.

Les restants de leur monde serait bientôt effacé par les Moldus, qui avaient appris leur existence durant la dévastatrice seconde Guerre Sorcière.  
Toutes ces années avaient été en vains.  
Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues et il pressa le corps sans vie du sorcier le plus puissant de leur temps plus près du sien, effrayé de le laisser partir.  
Peut être qu’il devrait le suivre… se lancer dans une nouvelle grande aventure.

N’était-ce pas ce que Dumbeldore disait ?  
Que la mort était simplement une autre aventure, à ne pas craindre.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres craquelées, qui étaient humidifiées par le flot constant de ses larmes.  
Tombant lentement, les perles brillantes chutaient sur la peau cendrée et morte du visage serpentin distordu de cette coquille vide, qui avait été autrefois connue comme le plus grand Mage Noir de l’histoire.  
C’était une sacrée vue, et pour la durée d’un battement de cœur le sorcier le plus craint, l’inhumain, le monstre fou, avait presque l’air paisible.

Il était temps.

Fermant ses yeux, Harry se saisit de la Baguette de Sureau qui reposait dans sa poche.

La dernière grande aventure… Il était prêt.

Et peut être qu’il pourrait à nouveau le rencontrer. L’autre moitié de son âme.

“J’espère que je te reverrai, Tom. À un époque différente, dans des circonstances différentes. Peut être alors pourra-t-on faire une différence.”

Il leva lentement son bras, pointant le bout de la baguette d’un blanc osseux vers son propre torse.

“Avada Kedavra.”

Le monde s’assombrit alors qu’il chutait dans les abysses et dans les bras accueillants de la Mort.

Une lumière aveuglante était la première chose qu’il reconnut lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux.  
Encore une fois il se retrouvait dans la version irréelle et blanche comme neige du passage de la vie après la mort qu’était King Cross.  
Mais au lieu du visage ridé, savant et sage d’Albus Dumbledore, une vision totalement différente l’accueillit.

Une grande figure drapée d’un manteau noir fluide comme si composé d’ombre liquide l’attendait en face de l’entrée de la plate-forme 9 ¾.  
Tout trait distinctif était couvert par une capuche très basse, afin que la seule chose que vous puissiez voir soient de fines lèvres grises se soulevant dans un étrange sourire laissant apparaître ses dents.

“Je t’ai longtemps attendu, mon enfant”

La voix de l’homme mystérieux était un murmure rauque, qui sonnait curieusement familier.

“Approche toi, mon cher enfant. Je veux te regarder une dernière fois avant de t’envoyer en avant.”

Un fin bras squelettique était tendu dans un geste accueillant.  
Quelque part, dans le fond de son esprit Harry était sûr qu’il devrait être au moins un peu effrayé, mais il ne l’était pas. La silhouette imposante en face de lui avait une aura réconfortante autour d’elle, comme un gardien silencieux, qui avait pris soin de lui toute sa vie.  
Lentement il s’approcha de l’autre homme, un petit sourire illuminant son visage, et soudainement il sut, qui cet être si étrangement familier était. Il se sentit presque un peu stupide pour ne pas l’avoir reconnu tout de suite, mais son cerveau était toujours un peu embrouillé, après tout il était mort il y avait peu de temps.

“Bonjour, je suppose, et merci de me laisser partir. C’est agréable de finalement passer à autre chose… j’ai désiré te rencontrer depuis longtemps.”

L’autre lui sourit, comme si il était un petit enfant en quête de ses conseils.

“Oh, je pense que tu m’as mal compris, mon enfant. Je ne suis pas ici pour te prendre avec moi, mais pour exaucer le vœu d’un homme mourant.”

“Un homme mourant ?”

Harry demanda, curieux de savoir de qui la Mort parlait, mais la silhouette de l’entité drapée d’ombre rit légèrement et secoua sa tête.

“Ce n’est pas mon rôle de le dire. Je suis désolé, Maître. Peut être qu'un jour il vous le dira lui même.”

Harry fronça des sourcils, mais quand la Mort ne développa pas plus, il haussa les épaules et mit l’information de côté.

“Bien… puis-je choisir où je vais ?”

“Toutes les possibilités te sont ouvertes, le train peut atteindre chaque destination que tu désires.”

“Donc je pourrais recommencer ?”

“Tu pourrais, mais ce serait un toi différent dans un monde différent, car jamais n’est jamais de même.”

“Alors je veux une deuxième chance... tout recommencer.”

“Comme tu le souhaites, mais garde en tête ce que je t’ai dit. Le monde dans lequel tu vas ne sera pas le même que celui que tu as laissé, ce dernier restera le même, ça ne pourra pas être changé.”

“Donc si j’y retournais ce serait une réalité différente, c’est cela ?”

“Oui.”

“Ça me convient. Une dernière question...”

“Fais-donc, nous avons toute l’éternité, si tu le souhaites.”

“Est-ce que je peux le revoir ?”

“Oui et non. Ce ne sera pas lui.”

“Ouais, un nouveau lui, mais je serai également un nouveau Harry alors ça me va. Après tout je voulais du changement...”

“Quelque chose d’autre que tu voulais savoir ?”

“Ce sera tout. Il est temps.”

“Oui, il t’attends déjà. Bonne chance… Maître.”

“Merci pour tout, jusqu’à ce que nous nous revoyons, Mort.”

Harry fit ses aurevoirs au Faucheur, s’en allant en direction du train, qui l’attendait déjà.  
Mais avant qu’il n’embarque, il remarqua une petite forme en dessous d’un des bancs blancs brillants décorant la station vide.  
C’était le corps fragile d’un jeune garçon avec des cheveux d’un brun sombre, une peau de porcelaine et de jolis traits aristocratiques.

Tom Riddle.

Retenant ses larmes, Harry s'accroupit près du petit garçon.

“Hey… Tom. Réveille toi. Il est temps d’y aller.”

“Qui êtes-vous ?”

La voix du garçon était à peine un murmure, plein de peur, confusion, incertitude et également -même si à peine reconnaissable- de l’espoir.  
De grands yeux bleus le regardaient désormais avec intensité, comme si il analysait son existence toute entière.

“Je suis Harry, Tom, j’avais hâte de te rencontrer depuis bien longtemps. “

En entendant cela, le petit enfant fronça les sourcils.

“Je ne vous connaît pas, même si je pense que je devrais. J’ai aussi attendu depuis longtemps ici, mais j’ai oublié ce que j’attendais. J’ai aussi oublié qui je suis ou pourquoi je suis ici ”

“Ce n’est pas grave. Peut être que tu m’attendais. Ton nom n’a également pas d’importance, mais Tom donne bien, tu ne penses pas ?”

“Si vous le dites.”

Harry sourit doucement au regard méfiant que l’enfant lui donnait et il lui offrit sa main tendue, que Tom pris après quelques secondes de considération silencieuse, même si il semblait toujours un peu suspicieux à son encontre.  
Main dans la main Harry marcha avec l’enfant à ses côtés en direction du train qui avait l’air étrangement similaire au Poudlard Express, excepté qu’il brillait dans la lumière étincelante de la station d’un autre monde.

“Où est-ce que l’on va ?”, le petit Tom demanda, essayant de ne pas montrer sa curiosité.

“Autre part.”, fut la seule réponse de Harry alors qu’il grimpait la courte échelle menant aux portes du train, prenant l'enfant aux yeux-bleus avec lui, qui fit la moue à sa réponse peu développée avec un peu de déception, mais se retint d’insister. À la place il demanda simplement si Harry resterai avec lui.

“Oui.”

“Et après le voyage en train ?”

“Oui”

“Tu promets, que tu ne vas pas m’abandonner ? Peu importe où l’on se rend ?”

“Oui, Tom. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.”

“Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.”

“Mais j’ai connu une version de toi différente, et je vais connaître le nouveau toi et je les aimerai tous les deux.”

“Ça n’a pas de sens.”

“L’amour n’a pas besoin d’en faire. Mais c’est quelques chose que je devrais éventuellement t’apprendre...”

Et avec ces derniers mots, la porte se ferma derrière eux et le train commença à avancer en direction d’un nouveau monde et d’une nouvelle chance au bonheur.


End file.
